


new day, old worries

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Gen, sort of, steffit worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: By now he had the time to prepare for this, but it doesn’t make it any better.





	

By now he had the time to prepare for this, but it doesn’t make it any better. Steffit stands in the door, trying to fight down the urge to just lock the room and keep them inside, safe and sound, and here. He knows it is stupid, but saying goodbye to his children never got any easier.

At least this time he can actually say his goodbyes. 

Gin stops them before he can approach, her smile a bit strained, but present. He can tell she echoes his sentiment that this time at least nobody is running away in the middle of the night. When he comes closer all he is able to catch is the end of an order to send a message as soon as they’re safe and not a moment later, or there will be hell to pay. When she kisses them both on their foreheads, bringing Fyr down with a meaningful look, and Steffit snorts when both Gin and Flick reach to catch him when he almost falls over. Seeing this from the corner of her eye Ivia just sighs, refusing to even acknowledge what she just saw and instantly going back to her conversation with Cyn. Over their shoulders Steffit can see that Cosimo is trying not to laugh, Oswald and Albany have no such qualms. He throws them a look and can almost hear Oswald’s mouth snapping shut, Albany and Cosimo trying to make themselves presentable as well. 

Steffit sighs and stops stalling for time they do not have.

When Steffit kisses Fyr’s forehead he beams at him like an idiot and Steffit can’t help but smile in response.

They’ll be alright.


End file.
